


I'll Get Through This

by StarWookiee



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, later sexualness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWookiee/pseuds/StarWookiee
Summary: What if Frieza had never learned of the Super Saiyan legend? If there was no threat of a Super Saiyan, Frieza would have no reason to destroy the Saiyan race. He and the Cold empire could continue to use the Saiyans to overthrow other worlds. With planet Vegeta still intact, thriving, and in no immediate danger in the near future, there would be no reason to send the youngest son of Bardock off world to planet Earth. How will everything play out now that the universe has differed from what we know today?





	1. Mission: Planet Earth

What if Frieza had never learned of the Super Saiyan legend? If there was no threat of a Super Saiyan, Frieza would have no reason to destroy the Saiyan race. He and the Cold empire could continue to use the Saiyans to overthrow other worlds. With planet Vegeta still intact, thriving, and in no immediate danger in the near future, there would be no reason to send the youngest son of Bardock off world to planet Earth.

It was a mutually beneficial agreement. The Saiyan Empire worked for, or so they like to think worked _with_ , the Colds. The Cold Empire controlled the Planet Trade Organization; when a planet of interest would show up, the Saiyan’s would scout out the planet, to search for any valuable resources. If the planet were to come out dry, it would simply be destroyed, but if it had value, the Saiyan’s assigned to the planet would wipe out all life forms and turn the planet over to the Cold Empire.

The next planet of interest for the PTO was some planet in a far off galaxy, in the Orion quadrant. The Prince wasn’t thrilled to be going so far, it was a 2 year stasis journey, but he was thankful to get away from his father pushing potential courtships his way. The Prince Vegeta was a young Saiyan, but his time to court and mate with a young Saiyan noble woman was quickly approaching. Saiyan women were a bother, and Vegeta had no interest, except for maybe a quick fuck. Vegeta would entertain his father with these courtships, and they always ended the same. When the young Saiyan prince would grow tired of the babbling nonsense coming out of these women, he would find better use for their mouths.

Coming out of stasis made his body ached. The young prince groaned and stretched his limbs as well as he could in the small confines of his space pod. Giving a few clicks on his scouter, he synced the radio frequency to the other two saiyans who were accompanying his trip. “Kakarot, Raditz status report.” Vegeta heard a few groans coming from his scouter, “We’re not doing anymore of these extra long trips again Vegeta” Raditz said rubbing the back of his sore neck. “How long until we go planet side? I’m starving” as per usual, Kakarot complaining about food, Vegeta rolled his eyes. The trio was orbiting the planet now, scanning the surface below, Vegeta was looking for a decent place to land. Vegeta shared coordinates with the other two pods, and before initiating his landing sequence, “Same as usual, scan and scout the planet for useful recourses and minerals. If anything or anyone gives you shit, blast them.”

The trio descended through the atmosphere, and landed in the frozen north tundra. The prince stepped out of his pod and a shiver ran down his spine. It looked to be a bitter cold and barren wasteland, as Vegeta looked around he clicked his scouter. The scans picked up a few small native creatures, nothing threatening. “We’ll split up, the planet is small enough to where our scouters can still be used to communicate. If you come across anything useful, report it and I’ll come to you. Got it?” The other two Saiyans gave a nod and flew off in opposite directions. Vegeta took to the sky and headed west.

The planet Earth was small. It would more than likely only take a few hours for the Saiyans scout and give their final assessment on it resources. So far the reports Raditz and Kakarot were feeding Vegeta was nothing to be impressed by. The planet had few minerals and gems that were of some value, though they weren’t plentiful enough to be harvested. Earth had a nice atmosphere, some areas had harsh weather conditions, but the tropical areas were nice. The trio was just about finished with their scout, and as far as any of the Saiyans were concerned, planet Earth had nothing special to offer the PTO.

Vegeta was currently hovering over West City, clicking his scouter, the prince scoffed to himself. _How do these earthlings survive with such minuscule power levels_. Moving on he headed towards the outskirts of the city and came to a large yellow dome shaped building. Outside there was a blue haired earthling woman waving to a older man, whom she resembled. As Vegeta watched the exchange, he noticed the woman pull something out of her pocket, but as he continued to watch, a puff of smoke enveloped the woman. As the smoke settled there was an aircraft in front of her. _H-How?_ The aircraft seemed to appear out of nowhere. Vegeta buzzed into the other two saiyans, “Track my coordinates and follow me.” The aircraft lifted into the sky and took off, with Vegeta following behind.

The flight was short, the aircraft took the woman over the sea to a small island, Kame house. Vegeta decided to hang back and observe, trying not to catch any unwanted attention. Three earthlings came out to greet the blue haired woman, a bald man, an old man, and a young man who’s arms she threw herself in. To his right he could hear the other two saiyans fly up behind him. “What’s this you wanted us to check out Vegeta?” Raditz said hovering next to Vegeta on his right. Kakarot flew around to the left eating something, Vegeta just shook his head.

“You see the aircraft there? It’s the woman’s down there, somehow it appeared to her out of thin air, and I want to know how.”

“That’s impossible, things like that just don’t magically appear ‘Geets” Kakarot said swallowing the last of his meal.

Vegeta glared and raised a closed fist at Kakarot, “Don’t call me that! One more time, and I’m punching you in the jaw!” Kakarot just laughed and waved off his threat. Vegeta eyes went back towards the blue haired woman, she was talking to the group, pointing to a device she held in her hand. His eyes narrowed.

“Oh come on, you guys sure you don’t want to come with? Yamcha?”

“Sorry Bulma, I’d rather hang out here,” Yamcha said, Bulma glared at him. Crossing her arms she gave out an audible huff. “Some friends and boyfriend you guys are.”

“Why are you even searching for them anyways?” Asked Krillin. A pink hue crossed Bulma’s cheeks, there really wasn’t a reason for her to go searching for the Dragon Balls. To be honest her work in the lab was getting nowhere, she had hit a road block. She figured searching for the Dragon Balls would give her a nice break, and she had already found 5 of them! Who knows when the world might need them, having them close by could benefit the earth in a tight bind. “Just because I want to okay? And I thought it might be a fun activity to do with my friends. Turns out I don’t _have_ any” Bulma continued to glare at them.

Krillin scratched the back of his head, “Oh don’t be like that Bulma! We’ll go another time. It’s not like they’re going anywhere.”

Something in the distance caught Krillin’s attention, “U-Uh guys, I think we got in coming!” Everyone’s head shot in the direction of Krillin’s pointed figure. Sure enough, three figures slowly cascaded down to the Kame house island.


	2. Confrontation at Kame House

“Well well well, what do we have here?” Raditz laughed as his feet touched the sand. Vegeta narrowed his eyes looking at Bulma, “Woman.”

Bulma pointed to herself dumbly. “Yes you, do you see any other blasted women around? That aircraft, tell me how it appeared so suddenly.”

Bulma was flabbergasted, _who did this man think he is? And how did he not know what the heck a capsule was?_ “Excuse me! Who do you think you are! Showing up out of nowhere uninvited. And my name is _Bulma_ , not woman. Hmph.” Bulma crossed her arms and gave the Saiyan prince a snooty look.

Vegeta’s jaw went slack, _the nerve of this-this earth woman!_ “I will not ask again _woman_. The aircraft, explain, now.” Vegeta’s patience was wearing thin. He watched as the blue haired woman walked over to the aircraft. On one of the outside panels near the entrance, she pressed a button. The aircraft disappeared and was nowhere to be seen, but in her hand she held a small silver capsule.

Glancing at Vegeta, Bulma hesitantly walked over to the group of Saiyans. Bulma held the capsule out to Vegeta and let it drop into his open hand. “It’s called a capsule, it’s used for all sorts of things. Mostly we use them to store large objects, such as cars, planes and even houses.” Vegeta looked at the small capsule in his palm, _this was genius._ “How do you make the objects reappear?” Bulma pointed to the small button on top of the capsule, “Press that, and toss it away from you.” Vegeta did as the woman instructed, he clicked the top of the capsule and tossed it in front of him. Sure enough the plane reappeared in a puff of smoke sitting where it had originally been before Bulma had re-capsuled it.

“Woman, where might I obtain more of these.”

“My name is _Bulma_ , and my family’s company created and manufactures them.” Vegeta raised a brow, he was actually, dare he say, _impressed_ by this small earth woman.

Movement shifted behind the woman who was still in front of him, the scar faced man the woman was hanging over earlier approached. “Listen buddy, I’m sure Bulma would love to tell you all about her capsules, but I think it’s time you tell us who the hell you are!”

Vegeta sighed and folded his arms over his chest, “I am Prince Vegeta, these are my subordinates, Kakarot and his brother Raditz. We are Saiyans from the planet Vegeta.” The group of earthlings were in shock, aliens! “A-and just what are you doing here?” Yamcha barley able to stutter out the question everyone was thinking.

Raditz answered the next question, “The Saiyan Empire and the Cold Empire work for the Planet Trade Organization. We scout planets the Cold Empire picks up on their radar to see if it has any value. If it does, we take care of the locals, and the planet is sold to the highest bidder. If it doesn’t then…BOOM!” Raditz threw his hands up as emphasis on the ‘boom’, laughing and giving the earthlings a menacing smirk. _The look of horror on their faces, laughable_. Kakarot looked a little uncomfortable, he never liked the purging of planets, but he didn’t really have a choice in the matter.

Bulma covered her mouth with her hands, trying to process what they were actually telling her. “That’s wrong, how can you do that?” Bulma asked, hands still covering her mouth.

“Tch. It’s our way of life, it’s how it’s always been done, and that’s how it always will be” the prince narrowed his eyes at the woman. _How dare this earth woman… wait… what else did that woman have earlier?_ “Woman.” Bulmas fists we’re shaking at her sides, clearly irritated the brute still hasn’t learned how to use here name, “What is it now?” Vegeta pointed to her pocket, “That device, what is it?” Bulma stilled, _shit_.

“It’s uh-it’s uh… nothing! It’s nothing.” She began to back away from the Saiyan, but Vegeta took a step forward and grabbed her arm. Bulma winced, “Hey quit! You’re hurting me.” Yamcha tried to intervene, “Watch it buddy, or things will get ugly.” Vegeta laughed, he let go of the woman, only to rear his fist back, crouch and slam it into Yamchas abdomen as he was try to step in between Bulma and the Saiyan prince. Bulma screamed.

“Yamcha!” Krillin flew over to where Yamcha had landed, the scar-faced warrior was out cold. Krillin looked back over to the group of Saiyan’s. He was terrified, and shaking. He doubt anyone of them could handle these barbaric men. “Bulma..” Krillin said hesitantly, giving her a nod. She gulped, turning her attention back to the man in front of her, who was still snickering from knocking out her lover with one blow.

Bulma pulled the device out of her pocket and clicked it on. It began to beep and she shoved the screen in Vegetas face. “It’s called the Dragon Radar, I invented it a few years back.” Vegeta annoyingly grabbed the device out of his face to look at it. He gave the top button a few clicks, and the screen on the device seemed to zoom in. “Well, what does it do Vegeta?” A curious Kakarot asked, he came up behind the Saiyan prince and leaned over his shoulder to look at it. Raditz followed in suit, curiosity getting the best of him as well.

“I created it to help me track and locate Dragon Balls.” Vegeta stares at Bulma, waiting for a further explanation. She seemed to get the hint and rolled her eyes, “There are 7 of them. It’s said, when you collect all 7 of the Dragon Balls you can make any wish and it will come true.” The Saiyan trio looked at the small blue haired earthling with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Shocked expressions quickly turned into chuckles and laughs. “Woman I was impressed with this capsule technology, but this-this makes me wonder if your head is screwed on properly” Vegeta laughed. Bulmas face reddened in fury. “Just shut up you jackass and give me that back!” Bulma tried to snatch her radar from him but she was too slow. Vegeta smirked, “Alright woman, I’ll play along. Show me these magical orbs of yours.” Bulma was glaring daggers at Vegeta, nonetheless she slipped the backpack straps off her shoulders, unzipped the flap and dove a hand in to fish out a ball. It was the 2 star ball, and she held it out in front of her to present to the Saiyans.

Vegeta handed the radar to Raditz to hold, _for safe keeping_. He then took the ball from the earth woman’s hand. Vegeta turned the orange ball in his hand and looked it over, to be frank, it just looked like a gem, he doubt that this wish making legend were even true. “Woman this looks ordinary.” “Well it is not! I told you, you have to have all 7 and I only have 5!” Bulma gasped and her free hand shot over her mouth. She had intended to keep the number of dragon balls she had collected from the assailants. Vegeta raised a brow and smirked, “It’s your lucky day, I don’t want to be back in that blasted pod so quickly. You will take us to these remaining orbs woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the beginning of a story is always hard to write. I just want to get to the juicy stuff!


	3. The Dragon Ball Hunt

Krillin and Master Roshi were helping a still unconscious Yamcha inside the island shack. Bulma was scared out of her wits, Vegeta was impatiently tapping a few fingers against his bicep and the other two Saiyans with him just stared at her. “Why do you even want to collect the rest of them, you don’t even think the legend could be true!” Bulma was desperate to not go anywhere with these men. After what she saw one of them do to poor Yamcha, she couldn’t imagine what they would do to her.

“Enough stalling woman, where’s the next ball?”

Raditz tossed the earth woman her radar, of course Bulma had no hand-eye coordination and the device fell through her outstretched hands. Raditz cackled and a annoyed Vegeta shook his head a mumbled out what sounded like, _A useless species_. Face red of embarrassment, Bulma quickly grabbed the radar off the ground, looking at the blinking dots on the screen, she determined the closest ball was about 200 miles east.

“Well I guess we can take my plane to get there. It shouldn’t take too-“ Vegeta interrupted Bulma, “At the speed that your aircraft flies, it will take us the rest of the day to find these damn orbs, Kakarot grab the woman and lets go.” Kakarot shrugged his shoulders, but followed his princes order. He walked over to Bulma and squatted in front of her, so she could climb on his back. She was hesitant, but the glare that Vegeta was giving her helped her make up her mind quickly.

Settled on Kakarots back, Bulma clicked the radar again to enhance the screen size, “The closest Dragon Ball is about 200 miles or so east. The Last one is far up north.” With that being said, the Saiyans took off. Bulma screeched at the sudden movement and latched onto her flying partner for dear life, Kakarot looked back and laughed sheepishly, “Sorry about that!”

Bulma had her eyes closed the whole time, not that she didn’t want to open them, the speed they were going made the wind sting her unprotected eyes. The trip to the location of the sixth Dragon Ball was much faster if they would have flown in her plane, she’ll give them that. But Bulmas hair was atrocious, her face bright red and stung from the impact of the harsh wind. The group landed on a tropical island, a short trek though some shrubbery until they reached the spot that had the radar beeping rapidly.

“According to the dragon radar, it should be around here somewhere” Bulma said as she was shifting through a bush. The trio of Saiyans sat back and watched her look for it. Bending down to look through more shrubs, Bulma gave the men quite the view of her covered backside. Raditz snickered, enjoying the view. He gave his brother a nudge with his elbow, whose mind was somewhere in the clouds, attention back to the earthling woman. Kakarot just gave his older brother a look and shook his head, clearly not interested.

Bulma could feel eyes on her. She wasn’t embarrassed to know that they were checking her out. Oh no, she knew she was attractive. Bulma was pissed off at the fact that after they dragged her here, they were also making her look for the damn thing by herself! She straightened herself out and turned to the three men, “If you’re done staring at my ass, how about you help me look!” Bulma glared at the men in front of her. Vegeta nodded his head to the side, signaling the other two Saiyan men to help her look for the ball. Clearly he was too good to help them out, earning him a nasty look from Bulma. Vegeta just rolled his eyes.

As Kakarot was digging through a pile of sand, his fingers brushed over a smooth object. He brushed away a bit more sand to uncover part of the object, it was orange, like the one the earth woman had showed them earlier. Kakarot grabbed the orb and headed back towards the group, “Is uh-is this it?”

“Yes! Just one more to go!” Bulma have the Saiyan a thumbs up.

“Alright woman, where’s the last orb.”

Kakarot handed Bulma the Dragon Ball, where she safely secured it in her backpack along with the others. “The last one is north, about 800 miles or so.”

“Alright let’s quit wasting time and get this over with. Kakarot,” Vegeta motioned For Kakarot to grab the woman. “W-wait!”

Vegeta sighed,”What is it now?” “I can’t go up the dressed like this, I’ll freeze!” Vegeta mumbled to himself, something about how useless the human race was, can’t even take a little cold weather. “I have a thermo-suit back at my place, we can grab it and go.”

Vegeta was irritated by her answer, “That’s out of the way. It would be quicker if you just dealt with the cold for a few minutes.”

Bulma walked right up to the Saiyan prince poked him in the chest and huffed her chest out to try to look intimidating, “Listen here you royal pain in my ass, my body cannot sustain that kind of cold weather, I’ll _die_ in just a few minutes.” Vegeta was stunned at the nerve of this earth woman, who had approached him so casually, _touched_ him, and had the audacity to insult him! He was the prince of all Saiyans, and he was being bossed around by a mere earth woman, who’s ki was the equivalent of a damned Saiyan fetus. Though, Vegeta was _allowing_ this crude earth woman, he enjoyed seeing her flustered. He’d never admit it, might as well have some fun before this planet was obliterated.

Vegeta took her pointed finger that was still on his chest plate and held it ever so slightly away from his body, “Fine, but make it quick woman. The faster we leave this god forsaken planet the better.” Kakarot hunched over in front of Bulma again. After climbing back on his back, she instructed them where to fly her back to.

Flying over the Capaule Corp. compound, Bulma spotted her mother tending to her garden. Mrs. Briefs spotted then, “ _Oh_ _my_.”

Mrs. Briefs saw Bulma among the men, waving at her daughter, “ _Yoohoo_ , _Bulma_ _dear_!” Bulma walked towards her mother, “Don’t say anything, alright?” The Saiyan men nodded in unison. “Hey mom, I just came to grab something real quick.”

“ _Oh_ _nonsense_ _Bulma_ , _stay_ _and_ _have_ _some_ _tea_. _You_ _look_ _awful_!” Bulma was sure that her hair needed a good combing, but she didn’t think she looked that bad.

Mrs. Briefs walked over to the group of men, “ _I’m_ _Mrs_. _Briefs_ , _Bulmas_ _mother_. _Won’t_ _you_ _handsome_ _men_ _join_ _me_ _for_ _some_ _tea_?” She giggled. Unable to help herself, Mrs. Briefs gave an unsuspecting Vegeta a bicep squeeze, “ _Oh_ _my_ , _how_ _strong_!” Vegeta just scoffed, the nerve of these earth women. Vegeta could see where the blue haired female got her boldness.

While Mrs. Briefs was entertaining the Saiyans, Bulma quickly darted into the building and ran to her room. She didn’t even bother to try to get a quick ‘Hello’ to her father. To say it was a mess was an understatement, Bulmas closet was atrocious. There were piles of clothes stacked high as the ceiling, clean or dry she had no idea. Finally she spotted her suit, at the bottom of a massive pile no less. Pulling it out, she quickly hurried back outside.

When Bulma returned, the Saiyan men and her mother weren’t where she left them, instead the 3 hulking men were seated around the patio table, and her mother doting to them. Raditz and Kakarot were stuffing their faces with sweets mother had brought out to them, Vegeta on the other hand just looked pissed off. Bulmas brow raised at the amusing sight before her, “We’ll, I found my suit. Ready to go when you guys are.”

Vegeta got up out of his seat, “Alright you bafoons, quit wasting my time. You two are almost as bad as the woman.” Raditz swallowed his last bite of cake, and Kakarot decided to shove one good last handful of cookies in his mouth and walked over to Bulma. He wiped his hands on his pants and motioned for Bulma to climb back on. She slipped on her thermo-suit before doing so, and once again they flew off without any warning, earning a yelp from Bulma.

Mrs. Briefs waved them off, “ _Have_ _fun_ _sweetie_! _And_ _bring_ _those_ _nice_ _handsome_ _boys_ _back_ _sometime_!”

As they flew over the frozen waste land headed for the location of the last Dragon Ball, Bulma was cold. She tried to burrow her face as far into the back of Kakarots neck as she could. Kakarot had the radar in hand, even though Bulma had her thermo gear on, she still felt frozen to the bone. “Are we close?” Kakarot heard her mumble from his neck, he chuckled and clicked the radar. “Not much longer, hang on.”

“We should be right over it” Kakarot yelled to the others. He and Bulma touched down first, except she didn’t move an inch. Bulma clutched to Kakarot who was the only thing giving her some kind of warmth. He looked over his shoulder and smiled, “Time to get to down now.” She groaned and slowly slid off his back. She still hugged him, and he didn’t seem to mind it. The wind was howling and swirling around them, and it was hard for Bulma to see anything past her reach. It had grown dark over the horizon and she had no idea how they were going to find this damn thing. Vegeta and Raditz walked over to the pair, Vegeta glared at the woman who looked like she was trying to fuse her body with Kakarots.

Kakarot handed Bulma the radar, and she reluctantly uncurled an arm from his waist to take it from him. She clicked it a few times, _the_ _circuits_ _must_ _be_ _starting_ _to_ _freeze_ , _its_ _hardly_ _responding_. “We need to find it quick, the radar is shutting down.” She hoped the Saiyans heard her over the wind. From what Vegeta could see, there were no man made structures around them, just snow and ice.

“Should we wait until the storm passes?” Raditz asked. Vegeta huffed, “The quicker you find it, the quicker we go.” Raditz rolled his eyes at the prince, and tried to dig through the snow around them. “Kakarot, leave the woman and help your brother.” Kakarot frowned but obeyed his prince, “Sorry.”

“W-w-wait, n-no, please. I’m so c-co-cold,” Bulmas teeth were chattering, her entire body was shaking from being so cold. Kakarot leaned in close to her ear, “Get warm with Vegeta” he said with a wink. Her eyes narrowed at the Saiyan, not amused with his jab. Her options were clear, try to make buddy-buddy with the arrogant Saiyan prince or freeze to death. She was about to choose the latter, but a cold sweep of wind that froze her to the core convinced Bulma otherwise.

Bulma shuffled to the Saiyan prince. He watched her as she came near. Vegeta was expressionless, and Bulma had no idea what he would do if she tried to hold him for warmth as she did Kakarot. She pouted as she looked at his stern face, his eyes never leaving hers. Bulma just went for it, and before Vegeta could react, she had her arms around his waist and her face pressed against his shoulder. “Woman what the hell, get off!” He took both of her arms in his hands, to peel her off, except she just held tighter. His eyes rolled, _the_ _nerve_ _of_ _this_ _blasted_ _woman_.

She didn’t know how long her or Vegeta stood here like that. Bulma was just thankful that he let her. Her eye lids were heavy, and her breathing was shallow. Bulma wiggled her toes and flexed her fingers, all 10 toes and fingers accounted for. The crunching of ice and snow came from behind them. Bulma heard Raditz chuckle, “If you two want to be alone, we can come back later.” Raditz had the Dragon Ball! Vegeta shot him a death glare, “Took you long enough.” He turned his attention back to the woman clutching his side. “We have all 7, now what.”

Bulma sent a silent prayer to Kami. She had no clue what these men were planning to do with this wish, Bulma just hoped that she and the earth would come out unscathed. Letting go of Vegeta, Bulma dragged her backpack from her shoulders and laid out the balls in front of them.

Bulmas mouth went dry, this is it. Her chest tightened from fear for what was about to happen. “Eternal Shenron, I summon you!” The 7 Dragon Balls began to glow violently, in the distance you could hear the roar of thunder and a cracking of lightning. Shenron appeared, a great sky serpent had descended through the heavens.

“You shall be granted one wish.”

Bulma looked behind her, all three Saiyans were in defensive stances, eyes wide. Realizing there was no threat, their spines straightened. Vegeta coughed into his fist, “Dragon, you will grant any one wish?”

“I will grant one wish that is within my power to do so.”

“What are you gonna wish for Vegeta?” Raditz could see the prince still at his question. _What_ _had_ _he_ _planned_ _on_ _wishing_ _for_? Vegeta thought this was all a ruse. He never actually thought that they would get this far, and a magical dragon would just appear. “I could wish to become immortal.” “Nah, that would be boring,” Raditz countered. “What if we wished that the Saiyan Empire ruled over the Colds?”

Vegeta thought to himself, _that_ _could_ _work_. Vegeta would love nothing more than to have those damn lizards cower under his boot.

“Well I wish that I had a hot meal right about now,” Kakarot said a little too loudly. The next words Vegeta heard were, “Your wish has been granted, farewell.” The thunder and lightning had stopped, and the dragon disappeared. Sure enough, a great steaming feast was laid out in front of them. Vegeta was furious.

“Kakarot, just what in the blazing hells did you do?!” Kakarot was smiling nervously, scratching the back of his head, “Sorry Vegeta, I didn’t know, honestly!” Vegeta marched right up to Kakarot, “You are the most idiotic person I have ever met!” “Hehe, I’m sorry Vegeta, really! But look at all this food, I know you’re hungry, you haven’t eaten since we got here.” As if on cue, Vegeta could feel his stomach rumble. The three Saiyan men bantered between themselves as if they completely forgot Bulma.

She just watched them in shock. Bulma didn’t know how to think or react to the situation that had just played out in front of her. _Food_ , _they_ _wished_ _for_ _food_! She had dodged a bullet, they could have had anything, and the daft Saiyan spoke too soon and wished for food. Unable to contain herself, Bulma began laughing. She curled over into herself from laughing too hard. Bulma began to wheeze, and she tried to calm herself from her outburst.

“Woman get ahold of yourself.” Vegeta was stuffing himself full of the variety of foods the dragon sent them. “So what now?” Bulma asked quietly. That couldn’t be it, they wouldn’t just up and leave so easily. Raditz was patting his full stomach, “Well, now we go back to our pods, Vegeta writes up a report on our scout of the planet, and then boom.” Raditz made a gesture with his hands to resemble a explosion. Bulmas heart stopped… _Boom_?


	4. Planet Vegeta

Bulma felt like she was going to vomit. She couldn’t hear anything except the thumping of her beating heart. Her heart began to pound harder, faster. Despite being in the bitter cold, Bulma could feel her skin start to heat. The fingers in her gloves were slick with moisture. Bulma tried to focus on her breathing, but she couldn’t. Her eyes stung. _No no no_! 

Bulma ran towards Vegeta the best she could, given the depth of the snow. She tried to shove him, “You can’t do that! We’ll all die!”

“Yes woman, you will. That’s how all dry planets end up,” Vegeta sighed. He let the earth woman berate his chest with shoves to help get out her frustrations. “Please please please, Vegeta please. You can’t, please Vegeta. I-I don’t want to die,” Bulma was sobbing, she was desperately begging the Saiyan prince for mercy. “You liked the capsule technology, right? What-what if I gave it to you, what if I go where ever you do and help you build and manufacture it. Please, I’ll do anything just don’t blow up the earth.” 

Vegeta had purged and destroyed so many planets he lost count, but he never experienced something like this. He had never seen another being act this way, he never gave them a chance to. So why was the Saiyan prince letting this weak defenseless creature beg for her life? What made her different from any other being who had perished by his hands? She was grasping his chest plate, trying to catch her breath between sobs. “Oh c’mon Vegeta, can’t we just leave them? Just this once?” Kakarot asked the prince.

Vegeta looked behind him, his eyes narrowed at the other Saiyan, “I think you’ve done enough talking for a while Kakarot.” Kakarot bashfully smiled and closed his mouth. Vegetas gaze shifted towards Raditz who looked bored but spoke up, “We can just tweak the report a bit. I doubt anyone is going to come out this far to check up on our work. And like the earth woman said, that capsule technology is quite crafty. It could give us a one up on those Cold bastards.”

“And whose head do you think they’ll want if they ever find it out we falsified the report? Mine.” Vegeta watched the woman who was still clinging to him, sobbing, hiccuping and rubbing her forehead against his chest. He breathed deeply and let the breath of air out of his nose. “Woman.” Bulma slowly raised her eyes to meet his, “You will come with us to manufacture the capsules, but the earth…” he shook his head, her eyes went wide. Before Bulma could protest, everything went black and her body fell into a bed of snow. 

“Kakarot, grab the woman and take her back to your pod, we’re leaving. Raditz,” Raditz nodded, he knew what the prince expected of him.

“Uh, hey, Vegeta?” 

Vegeta groaned in annoyance, “What is it now you fool?”

“Well, wouldn’t she fit better in your pod?” Vegetas face went bright red, his hands rolled into fists and shook violently. “Kakarot! I swear if you’re making a short joke right now, I’m leaving you here and letting Raditz blow you up with the rest of the damned planet!” Kakarot just laughed and threw his hands up in defense, “No really Vegeta, Raditz and I don’t fit well in these pods as it is.”

Vegeta groaned and rolled his eyes, _dammit_! He hauled the woman over his shoulder and flew the short distance to his pod, Kakarot and Raditz just behind him. With Kakarot already in his pod, Vegeta was still trying to maneuver himself and the woman in a comfortable position. She was seated across his lap, head resting on his shoulder, Vegeta scoffed at the situation he was in. 

All three pods broke through the atmosphere and began to orbit the earth. Vegeta wiggled his tablet from the side of his seat to begin to write up his findings of earth. When he checked the box for ‘exterminate’ he felt guilt. It was a strange sensation, one he hardly has ever felt. He stared at the earth woman laying over him. _Was it because of her?_ Why should he care though, clearly he was the superior being. Survival of the fittest, and earth clearly lost that battle. It was a mundane planet, with little resources and quirky inventions.

 Vegeta clicked his scouter, he could already hear snoring coming from Kakarots pod. Seemed he was eager to get home and already initiated his stasis. Raditz pod door was hanging open, his arm stretched out and a ball of light forming in his hand. Vegetas heart began to pump harder. He was anxious, to get it over with? Or because of the guilt he felt? The ball of energy in Raditz hand was growing larger, and Vegetas next actions shocked him to his core.

Vegeta clicked his scouter, “Wait Raditz…leave it.” The ball of energy dissipated from Raditz hand, and he settled back in his pod. Vegeta started stasis, and his last conscious thought was, _I’ll deal with it later_.

 

———

 

If there was one thing that Vegeta hated almost as much as Frieza, _almost_ , it was coming out of stasis. Vegeta rubbed his eyes, and then next his temples. Vegeta dragged his left hand down his face, he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders.

A weight on top of him shifted, it was the woman. He had almost forgotten about her. Vegeta purposefully hit his head against the back headrest of his seat. _What had he done_. He let the woman’s tears manipulate him into sparing that mudball of a planet. The pods should be landing in approximately 20 minutes or so. Vegeta grabbed his tablet, and checked the report he submitted. It _cleared_. Vegeta hadn’t realized he was holding his breath. The planets around the earth were uninhabitable. And a scout had already been through that solar system, there would be no reason to send someone back out that way. Maybe they had gotten lucky. Vegeta chuckled, lucky was something he was not. 

Vegeta poked the woman in the shoulder, “Woman, get up.” She groaned. Bulmas head felt heavy. She tried to open her eyes, but her vision was blurry. Her whole body felt as if it had been dragged behind a semi for days. Closing her eyes, Bulma rubbed her face in Vegetas neck. A blush formed on his cheeks. “Woman, we’re landing soon. You need to wake up.” He told her rather harshly, a groan slipped out of her mouth.

Bulma felt _hot_. And not in the conceded way. Her breathing became uneasy and her skin began to sweat. Was it from the stasis? Or was she having another panic attack? Her body began to squirm in the small confines of the space pod, desperate to get her thermo-suit off. “Woman, would you quit moving!” She felt ill.

“I need-I need to get the suit off.” She already had the zipper down, and was trying to pull her arms loose. An annoyed Vegeta held the suit open for her as she kicked the pant legs off. His goal was to get her to stop moving, _not help her_. With the thermo-suit finally off, Bulma didn’t feel any better, she was sweating profusely and she felt nauseous. Bulma leaned back into Vegeta. 

“If you puke, I’m throwing you out of this pod. We’ll be landing shortly.” She nodded her head. 

“Did you do it?” Bulma asked the Saiyan prince in a small voice. He didn’t say anything. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the pod approaching a planet. It had a light red hue, but as they descended through the clouds, she could see it was lush with trees and rock formations. It reminded her a bit of earth. Bulmas chest tightened, _earth_. Who cared if it didn’t live up to some galactic organization she has never heard of standards? It was her home, and it was _gone_.

The pod was reaching the landing bay. “Vegeta, I don’t feel well” she managed to croak out. Once again he didn’t say anything. The pods door hissed open, a landing party was waiting to greet the Saiyan prince. Though, they weren’t expecting him to bring a guest. Vegeta sat up, with the woman in his arms. 

The landing party bowed as the prince stepped out of his pod. He handed the woman over to one of them, “Take her to the infirmary.” Vegeta didn’t acknowledge anyone else, not even his two squad members coming out of their pods. The prince headed straight for the throne room.

King Vegeta sat proudly on his throne. He watched the young prince enter, followed by his two squad mates. The three young Saiyan men knelt before the King. “Another job well done Prince Vegeta.”

“Father” the prince said before rising to his feet, the other two Saiyans followed.

“I read the report. Such a shame to go out that far, and all for naught. Though I didn’t see in your report that you decided to bring back a native.”

The prince met his fathers gaze, “You are correct, I did not include the earth woman in my report.” The King raised a brow, urging his son to continue. “I found that the earth woman created some interesting technology. One that I thought we could benefit from.”

“Explain.” 

“They’re called capsules, it’s a storing device. They’re no bigger than your smallest finger. They’re used to store objects as big as an aircraft and a multitude of other things.”

The King stroked his chin, _this was quite interesting_. “Very well. I expect a demonstration.”

“Currently the earth woman is incapacitated from stasis. She was taken to the infirmary.”

The King nodded, “I expect a demonstration Prince Vegeta.” The young Prince Vegeta nodded at the Kings demands, and was shooed off.

Once out of the throne room, Raditz gave the prince a smirk, “So want to tell me?” Raditz was referring to the whole, not exploding the earth situation. Kakarot looked confused, “What are you talking about Raditz?” Before Raditz could speak, Vegetas hand closed around his neck. His hands gripped around Vegetas arm, trying to loosen the princes hold on his neck. Vegeta was glaring at the larger Saiyan, “The walls have ears, and nothing happened. Got it?” Unable to speak, Raditz nodded his head in agreement. Vegeta let go, and stormed off.

In the infirmary, Bulma was given an injection. The cold sweats had stopped, but her body felt heavy. Bulmas assumption was that this planets gravity was slightly higher than earths. Bulma was propped up on a hospital bed, her eyes scanned the room. It was so bare. There was a knock at the door, without waiting for permission to enter, Vegeta stepped in. 

Bulma watched him. He closed the door behind him and walked over to her bed. He didn’t get too close, but he leaned against the wall to next to her. “The King wishes a demonstration of your capsules,” he spoke first.

“Why should I?” She shot back. “I only agreed to give that to you if you had spared the earth. But you didn’t. So I see no reason to do so.” Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him. 

“Woman, you will do as I say.”

“I will not!”

Vegetas tail that was wrapped around his waist bristled, his fist shot through the wall. He breathed heavy, “Woman, this is not up for debate. If you value your life you should do as I say!” The look on the earth woman’s face made Vegeta feel that again, _guilt_. Her eyes were wide, watery, tears threatening to fall.

“You have been sheltered on earth, but that’s not how things really are out in the universe. It’s dark and cold. Everyone’s on the hunt for wealth and power, they will do anything to obtain it. If anyone else besides myself was sent to your world, they would have showed you no mercy. You would have died just like everyone else.”

“And I’m just supposed to roll over and be grateful?”

Vegeta sighed, “Yes.” The Prince walked over to the door and opened it, “Someone will be by to show you to your living quarters by nightfall.” He walked out, closing the door behind him.

Bulma was left in the hospital room by herself for hours, thinking of what the prince of all jackasses had told her. As far as she knew, this was the first experience of alien life her neck of the woods had encountered. From what she gathered, Saiyans were barbaric. Even though she was in a hospital of some sorts, the staff was rough with her. 

Bulma remembered Raditz mentioning the Colds. They way he had made it seem is that they were the merciless ones. A Saiyan female nurse walked in to check Bulmas vitals. “98.6, you said this is normal for a human?” The nurse questioned, Bulma nodded her head.

“Could you tell me something?” The nurse looked back at Bulma. “Who are ‘the Colds’?” She asked. The l nurses brow furrowed. “You honestly have never heard of the Cold Empire?” Bulma shook her head no. 

The nurse took a deep breath, “The Cold Empire is a nasty bunch. They run the Planet Trade Organization, King Cold sits at the head, his two sons Frieza and Cooler run the majority of his armies. Cold and Cooler can be reasoned with, but if you ever come across Frieza, you can kiss your ass goodbye. That little shit is psychotic, he’s a straight menace to the universe. Unfortunately there’s no one powerful enough to stand up to him. The Prince defies Lord Frieza constantly, it’s a wonder how he’s not dead yet.”

Bulma looked down at her hands that sat in her lap. The nurse sat at the edge of Bulmas bed, “The universe is not a safe place, it’s important to have strong allies.” Bulma chuckled, “Vegeta said almost the same thing.”

“Prince Vegeta?” The nursed asked. Bulmas cheeks red with embarrassment at the use of his formal title, which she lacked in using. “Yes, Prince Vegeta.”

“He’s right you know.” Bulma looked back at the nurse as she continued, “Yes it’s sad and unfortunate that it had to happen to you. But you’re still here, you can make a difference.” Bulma have the nurse a weary smile. “Thanks,” the nurse gave her a nod. A knock came from her door, her nurse stood. Kakarot walked through the door. “Hey mom!” _Mom?!_ Bulmas nurse looked no older than Kakarot. _What the hell?_ “How on earth is she your mom? You look the same age!” 

“Nah, moms a lot older!” His comment earned him a jab in the arm. “I guess we just age slower than most people. What is the life expectancy of an earthling?” Kakarots mother asked. “80, 90?” The nurse blinked at her, “Oh wow, that’s when we _start_ to age.”

“Hey Bulma, Vegeta sent me here to take you to your room. If she’s good to go?” He asked. His mother nodded, “A good nights rest would do you some good.” Bulma moved her legs over the side of the bed, she realized she was still wearing her clothes from earth and didn’t have anything else to wear. “I don’t have anything else to wear.” “I’ll tell Vegeta in the morning” Bulma nodded. 

She stood, but with difficulty. _Right, the gravity_. “You alright?” Kakarot asked concerned. “Yea, your gravity is a bit higher than mine. Thank you-“ “Gine.” Bulma smiled, Kakarot helped her walk out of the building. The night air was cool against her skin and made her shiver. As they walked to where she would be staying, Bulma looked around. Large white structures and domes littered the area. Pitched on a far away hill, the stood a large grand building with pillars that kissed the clouds. Bulma guessed that was the palace. 

By the time they reached her building, her nose felt frozen. The automatic door wheezed open. There was an elevator down the hall, they took it up to the 7th floor. Just around the corner Kakarot stopped in front of a door, he dug around in his pockets and pulled out a blank white card. “This is your access card, make sure you have it at all times. It’ll get you in the lab and stuff.” Bulma nodded her head. He scanned the card, and her door shifted open. It was a small room, nothing extravagant like hers on earth, but it will do she supposed. He handed her, her access card “Vegeta will be by in the morning.” Bulma let out an almost inaudible ‘ _okay_ ’. Kakarot waved and walked off, leaving Bulma alone in her now new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One again I would like to thank you wonderful readers!  
> I'm really putting these out quick! I hope they dont feel too rushed.  
> As always, any comments, critics or suggestions are always welcome!
> 
> -StarWookiee
> 
> *Side note, I based planet Vegeta off the new Broly movie. So if you havent seen it, watch the first 10 minutes or so if your curious about planet Vegeta!


	5. Who Would've Though

Bulma had a hard time sleeping that night. Her heart was filled with guilt and sadness. Guilty that she was kept alive, a fate that had not been so fortunate to anyone else on earth. The sadness in her heart was heavier than the guilt. She mourned for her parents, her friends, her lover. Bulma reflected back on Gines words, ‘ _you can make a difference_ ’. Maybe she could, who knows. From the stories that she heard, the Cold Empire were made out to be slave drivers. Maybe Bulma could come up with a way to help the Saiyans over throw them. They seemed to be the lesser of the two evils.

It was early morning, Bulma had finally drifted to sleep. How long had she slept for? There’s no telling. She heard the hiss of her door opening, Bulma just ignored it a burrowed her face into the feathered pillow. The sound of footsteps stopped at the edge of her bed and she heard a voice. Deciding to ignore it, Bulma pulled the single blanket over her head. She did manage to mumble a ‘ _go away_ ’. Before she knew it, the sheet was thrown off of her.

A booming voice came from behind her, “Woman! Where the hell are your clothes!”

Bulma tried to cover herself quickly, “Kami, Vegeta! I told Kakarot last night, I don’t have any!”

Vegeta covered his eyes and turned around quickly. He threw the blanked back at her to use to cover herself with. He clicked the side of his scouter, “Someone get this damned woman some clothing!”

Vegeta waited outside of her room as she dressed. “Woman, are you decent yet?” He heard a mumbled ‘Come in’ from behind the closed door. Crossing her room, Vegeta helped himself to sit on the chair that was nestled in the corner of the room. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, he looked over at the woman who was now _dressed_ and sitting, legs crossed on her bed. “Do you have any capsules with you?”

_Hmm_. Bulma got up from the bed and walked over to the small desk that was against the wall next to her bed. Her backpack had must have been left on earth, she knew she had a few in there. Bulma reached into the pockets of her folded shorts, she had one. Pulling it out, she saw that it was for her plane. She held up the capsule for Vegeta to see, “I’ve just got this one.”

“That’s fine, the King just wishes to see it for himself before he allows anything further for capsule manufacturing.” Vegeta pushed himself up from the chair, “Alright, lets get going woman.” He began to walk towards her door. Bulma glared at the back of his head.

“You know, for royalty, you sure are rude _Prince_ Vegeta. If you say woman one more time you’ll regret it.”

This amused Vegeta, an earth woman actually had the balls to threaten him. He smirked, “Woman.” She walked right up to him, unafraid, hands on her hips, the way she looked at him, he could feel daggers pierce his soul. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a hand flying towards his cheek. Slap! She hit him, she had actually raised her hand and struck him. He had hardly felt it, but the fact that she actually did it shocked him. From the look of it, she had hurt her hand. Her good hand was massaging the sting away. She mumbled, “Ugh, you’re such a bastard.”

“If you’re quite finished, we have matters to attend to.” Vegeta turned on his heel and walked through her bedroom door. Making sure she had her access card stashed in her pocket, Bulma followed the prince. 

She didn’t realize how far from the palace she really was. Bulma was still trying to adjust to the gravity, so it made her put in a little more effort into walking and trying to keep up with the princes strides. He complained of course, about how much time it was taking, and how weak she was. She suggested that he could just fly the both of them to the palace, he just laughed. When they finally reached the palace, Bulma rested against one of the pillars and tried to catch her breath. She wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. 

She continued to follow Vegeta to the throne room, the King had requested she meet with him first thing in the morning. It was nearing noon, punctuality wasn’t her strong suit. Large marble doors stood before them, a guard on either side. They bowed in the presence of the prince, and pushed open the doors. The room was massive, and at the very back sat the King. 

When they approached, Vegeta bowed, apparently Bulma didn’t get the memo, she still stood upright. Vegeta growled under his breath and rolled his eyes. He straightened and turned to Bulma, “I present to you, the King Vegeta.”

Her brow raised, were they that vain? Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta, Vegeta Jr, was their dog named Vegeta as well?

The King gave Bulma a glance over. He found her to look oddly strange. Attractive, sure. But she didn’t have an ounce of muscle, her coloring was exotic, but her complexion was a bit pale. “State your name earth woman.”

She held the Kings eyes, “Bulma Briefs.”

“My son tells me you have a piece of technology. I wish to see it.” He rested his his chin on his hand, he looked annoyed by her. Bulmas eyes narrowed slightly. 

“I think it would be best if I were to show you out in the courtyard.” The King huffed, he was aggravated. First this woman was late, she then didn’t bow in front of a _King_ , and now she thinks she has the right to make suggestions. 

“Father I do believe it is best for us to step outside for this.” The King looked over at his son, he didn’t say a word, but he did rise from his throne. The prince put a hand on the small of Bulmas back and gave her a soft push, indicating he wanted her to lead them to the courtyard. 

As they reached the open space of the courtyard, just as Bulma did with Vegeta, she handed the King her capsule. He took the device in between his thumb and index finger. “All you have to do is click the tip of the capsule, and toss it in front of you,” she instructed.

He did as she said, as the smoke cleared, her plane came into view. The King was actually amazed that somewhere in a little corner of the universe, technology like this had been created. “And these are just for aircrafts?” the King questions.

“No actually. Sure it’s really handy for large aircrafts, or any type of vehicle. I can modify storage containers to capsulize, houses, and just about anything honestly.”

“The space pods we have now, you would be able to make them capsulize?”

“More than likely, I would just have to review their blue prints and make any necessary adjustments.”

The King nodded, “Very well, that will be your first task then. The prince will show you where you’ll be working. You’re dismissed.” Bulma watched as the King went back to his throne room. _Mr. Personality_ , she rolled her eyes. 

“Come.” Vegeta nodded his head in the direction they were to walk. They walked in silence down to the area the building her bedroom was in. Next to her building, was a large dome. The pair walked through the door. The entire building was filled with equipment she had no idea what it was or what it was used for. Vegeta continued walking, Bulma stumbled behind him, she was too focused looking at everything instead of where she was walking. 

They approached a man, he was short, like Vegeta, but much more scrawny. When the man noticed the Prince, he immediacy bowed his head, something Bulma thought she would never get used to. 

“Dr. Garvic, may I introduce Bulma Briefs of earth. She’s going to be introducing new technology. I wish you to oversee her work, and grant her anything she may need to succeed.”

Dr. Garvic once again bowed at Vegetas request, “Of course my prince.”

Vegetas attention went to Bulma, “This is where I leave you. I’ll check back on your progress soon.” She nodded her head and let out a shaky breath. She wasn’t a fan of Vegeta, far from it, but he was the only thing somewhat familiar to her on this aliens world. Bulma watched his back as he made his way out of the lab.

“Come Ms. Briefs, I have much to show you.” 

“Not to be rude, but where can a girl get something to eat around here?” She laughed nervously. Bulma was starving, she hadn’t eaten since… _when?_  

“Of course Ms. Briefs.” “Please, just Bulma is fine.”

“Okay, Bulma. Cana, could you please show Bulma here the mess hall?” Dr. Garvic called over to a young lab assistant. Cana was a petite Saiyan woman, her hair was black and it covered her shoulders. Bulma noticed a brown tail swaying casually behind her, _well that’s new. Did they all have tails?_

“You’ve got it Dr. Garvic, I could use a break anyways!” 

The young Saiyan woman held out her hand infront of Bulma, “I’m Cana!” Bulma smiled, besides Gine, and Kakarot, Cana was the only Saiyan to show any kindness to her. Smiling brightly back at the young woman and shaking her hand, “Bulma, thank you so much. I can’t remember the last time I had something to eat.”

“Sure! I’m starving too, follow me.”

 

* * *

The mess hall was located on the bottom floor of the tower she lived in. _Convenient_. Cana grabbed two trays, one for her and Bulma. She thanked Cana after being handed her lunch tray, and followed her to the buffet line. Bulma had no clue what any of this was. Nothing even remotely resembled something like what she was used to on earth. Spotting some fruit, Bulma stuck with that as her best bet. She’d explore the local cuisine when she wasn’t starving. 

Bulma grabbed a variety of fruits to try and totes behind Cana to an empty table. Plucking a piece of fruit off of her plate, Bulma popped it in her mouth, it was a little tart but she enjoyed it non the less. The girls chatted as they ate, Cana explained to her that at birth she had a low power level and classified her as an engineer. Sure she took combat training lessons, but that was required for all Saiyans. It was important to their heritage, that even ‘low born’ Saiyans are able to defend themselves. 

Two trays fell on either side of Bulma, followed by two hulking bodies. Raditz and Kakarot. 

Raditz stole a large round piece of fruit off of her plate, “What’s up earth girl” he said before taking a bite of _her_ fruit. 

She glared at him, “You’re just as bad as Vegeta. I have a name ya know.” Raditz just laughed at her. “Yeah yeah. So how was your audience with the King this morning?”

“I think it went well, he wants me to modify your pods to capulize.” Bulma turned and poked Kakarot on the arm, “Thanks by the way, because of you, Vegeta stormed in my room this morning and caught me nude!” 

\

“Sorry Bulma! I totally forgot!” She crossed her arms over here chest and gave him a ‘ _Mhmm_ ’. Raditz gave her a wicked grin, and nudged her, “Getting cozy with the prince, huh?” “Hah! As if.” She said as a matter of fact. Bulma couldn’t deny the fact that the prince was, _very_ attractive.

 

As Cana sat opposite of them, she couldn’t help but watch in bewilderment. Here a mere earth woman sat, conversing so casually with two Elite Saiyan warriors. And how she talked about the _prince_ , she talked about him like he was no big deal. News flash, he _is_ a big deal. “Bulma, if you’re finished,” Cana interrupted.

 

“Oh yeah, sure. Sorry guys, I’ll catch you later!” Bulma got up and walked her tray to the collection bin. Cana was waiting for her by the door. 

 

When they got back to the lab, Cana showed her around. She learned where certain things where made, and what machines and tools did what. Cana commented on how quickly Bulma was picking up everything. Dr. Garvic assigned Bulma her own tablet and had already downloaded the schematics for the space pods for her to go through. It was getting pretty late in the day, some of the lab workers had already called it a night.

She waved goodnight to her new coworkers, and made the short walk to her building. Quickly, she grabbed a few things from the mess hall before she made her way to her room. Bulma placed the bits of fruit on the desk and tossed her tablet on the bed as she walked by to go into the bathroom. Bulma didn’t know how long she stood under the warm spray of the shower. Her forehead resting on the cool tiles, letting the water and steam envelope her body. Finally deciding to get out, she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself. Bulma wet her toothbrush and squeezed a bit of toothpaste on the bristles. She walked back into the room and checked the dresser for any undergarments. Thankfully it had been stocked. Before getting dressed, Bulma spit in the sink and finished drying off. She slipped on her panties and something similar to a wife-beater, both were white and ordinary. _Saiyans need to learn to spice it up a bit_.

Bulma sat on her bed, turning on her tablet. She scooted underneath the covers and scrolled through the files that were pre-downloaded for her. She would look over schematics for the space pods tomorrow, too much reading for her this late. Plus, she needed a better nights sleep than she had gotten the previous night. One zip file did catch her eye, ‘ _Planetary Reports_ ’. It was a list of all the planets the Saiyans were currently or had already visited. Bulma quickly skimmed through the list. None of the reports seemed to end well. Well not for the people who inhabited the planets, the Cold and Saiyan Empires seemed to profit off of them quite a bit. Having enough, Bulma placed her tablet on the desk next to her bed and drifted asleep.

 

* * *

It had been weeks since she started working on the pods. She was making good progress as well. Finally her body had adjusted to the gravity, and she could move around so much easier. Dr. Garvic gave Bulma her space, which she was grateful for and she was getting along with Cana very well. In all that time, Bulma hasn’t seen or heard from Vegeta. She caught Raditz and Kakarot in the mess hall every so often. 

Currently Bulma had the current pod she was working on hooked up to a computer, downloading some data it needed for her upgrade. She was so focused she didn’t notice a figure looking over her shoulder. She didn’t notice until they spoke that is…”I take it you’re adjusting well, woman.” Bulma rolled her eyes, _of course_. She didn’t bother looking at him, “Hm. No thanks to you.”

Vegeta stepped around her, and leaned against the desk she was at to face her. “And what does that mean exactly?” 

“Well for one, you’ve completely ditched me since I got here.”

“You do know that I have other matters to attend to. I can’t always be around to babysit you.”

Finally looking at him, she glared “I hope you know how much of an ass you are.” Her comment earned her a few gasps from some of the lab technicians who were listening close by. Vegeta just smirked. “And you’re an insufferable earth woman.”

“Was there something you wanted Vegeta? I’m a little busy here.” Vegeta still wearing that stupid smirk. “I just came by to see the genius at work.” _Ha_! He was goading her! He’s the insufferable one. Bulmas stomach started to growl. It was nearing the late afternoon and she hadn’t eaten since early that morning.

“Take a break and eat woman.” “I’ll eat when I’m done, I just want to finish this download.” Vegeta pushed himself up from the desk he was leaning on, “Now woman, it can wait.” “You’re not the boss of me Vegeta! You can’t make me.” Vegeta leaned towards her to get in her face and smirked, _Ugh!_ “Technically I am your boss. And I can.” _The nerve of this man!_

With that said, Vegeta snatched the tablet she had in her hands and placed it on her work desk. He then proceeded to push her to the front entrance of the lab.

Bulma walking into the mess hall with the prince earned the pair many stares. Bulma was used to them staring, but this time it felt different, maybe like she was being judged. Vegeta didn’t seem to noticed their stares. Bulma grabbed her a tray, and grabbed a few bunches of fruit she had come to enjoy. Vegeta raised a brow, “Is that seriously all you’re going to eat?” She looked down at her tray in embarrassment.

“I don’t know what anything else is,” she told the prince in a quiet voice. Vegeta sighed and took her tray, he plopped a few pieces of meat on her plate and led her to an empty table. He set the tray down, “Now eat.” They sat opposite of each other, the stares continued, and added whispers were heard. Bulma poked the slices of meat he selected for her. _It doesn’t even looked cooked_. Vegeta rolled his eyes, “What is it now woman.” She pushes her tray back and stuck out her tongue, “This doesn’t even look edible Vegeta. It looks raw.” He snatched her fork right out of her hand, and pierced a slab of meat off her tray. She watched as he devoured it. “See, edible.” Vegeta sat the fork down on her tray, and pushed it back towards her once again.

Bulma looked at her fork and then looked back at Vegeta, “You used my fork, what if you give me cooties.” 

“Woman, I don’t not have some silly earth disease!” Bulma giggled, and shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know Vegeta, we spent a lot of time in that pod together.” His face went beet-red. “Woman I swear if you don’t eat this instance, I’ll blast you.” She just rolled her eyes and gave him a _Mhm_. Her elbow rested on the table, and she leaned her cheek on her open palm. Bulma grabbed the fork and picked up a small piece of meat. She eyed it before placing it in her mouth and chewed. _It tasted like chicken_. Piece by piece she cleared her tray of the chicken like meat.

“See?” Vegeta said in a smug tone. He got up out of his seat. “And where are you going?” Bulma asked finishing her meal.

“As much as I would like to sit here and babysit you, I have other things I must do today.” He turned to walk about the door, but before he got too far, “Hey Vegeta.” He turned around to look at the blue haired earth woman, “Thanks.” He nodded and made his way out of the mess hall.

 

* * *

Bulma had been back in the lab for quite a while now, it was late and most of the lab technicians had already gone for the night. Cana walked up behind her, “I heard a rumor today.”

“Hm. Did you now?” Bulma continued to work on her computer. “Mhm, apparently the prince had lunch with you today.” Bulma looked back at Cana with an amused expression. “Well, if watching me eat counts as ‘having lunch’ then sure.” 

“I think the prince likes you.” Bulma almost chocked laughing, “Oh please, I doubt Vegeta could _like_ anything. He only puts up with me.”

Cana shrugged, “Maybe, but you’re the only person who’s not dead that has insulted him.”

“Pft. That man needs to get over himself.”

“Who does?” Kakarot asked walking up to them. “Your almighty _Prince_ Vegeta,” Bulma said sarcastically.

Kakarot laughed, “Haha, yea Vegeta has a pretty big ego. Hey Bulma! Can you replace the screen on my scouter, I kind of-uh cracked it.”

“Sure thing,” Bulma said as she took the scouter from him. “You know I haven’t seen you around in a while.”

“Yeah sorry, Raditz and I had a mission. I’m just grateful we didn’t have to go into stasis.”

“I still can’t believe I was asleep for 2 years!” “Yea, stasis is pretty crazy, as many times as I’ve been put under, I still haven’t gotten used to it”

Bulma had the cracked screen off already and was screwing the new one back in place, “So what planet did you condemn to hell this time?” “Don’t be like that Bulma, you know I don’t like it. And they all can’t be as lucky as you were.”

She furrowed her brow, “How was I lucky?” “Didn’t Vegeta tell you?” She shook her head no. “Well, he didn’t do it.” The words flew out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying. Her eyes lit up in shock. And before Kakarot could say anything else, she bolted. Bulma ran out of the lab, and towards the palace. She ran as fast as her legs would take her. She ran the entire way too, and it wasn’t a short walk to the palace.

Climbing the stairs to the courtyard, Bulma thought she was going to pass out. At the top of the stairs, Bulma rested her hand on her knees, hunched over trying to catch her breath. She didn’t even know where Vegeta would be. _Dammit_. To the side of the courtyard was a garden, Bulma could hear a woman talking. 

Walking to where the noise was coming from, Bulma peeked her head around the wall. A woman was talking, but Bulma couldn’t see who she was talking too. Daring to get a little closer, Bulma crept behind a manicured bush. From what Bulma could see, the woman had an arm wrapped around the mans and they walked through the garden together. Only she did most of the talking, he just grunted on occasion. 

Sure enough, the man who was arm and arm with the woman was Vegeta. _I guess that was his important business this evening_. She continued to watch the couple from behind their bush as they took a leisurely stroll through the gardens. Bulma was quite proud of herself for not getting caught. Until, a lizard decided to poke its head out of the bush, earning a shriek from Bulma.

Vegeta walked over to where he heard the noise, not expecting what he found. The earth woman, hands over her mouth, sitting behind a bush. “Woman what in blazes hell are you doing?” 

“Vegeta, I’m so sorry to interrupt. I just really needed to talk to you.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” The woman came up behind Vegeta and peered over the bush at Bulma. “My prince, I’m sure it’s nothing that can’t wait until morning,” she said as she tried to wrap her arms around Vegeta. He brushed her off, “Leave us.”

“But my prince! Surely-“ “Now! I will not ask you again.” The woman nodded and walked off, leaving the price and the earth bitch alone.

“I don’t know wether to be happy or angry with you.” Bulma said as she stood. Vegeta looked confused at her statement. “Woman what do you mean.” 

“I know.” “You know what woman? Spit it out!” Vegeta was becoming irritated. 

“I know you didn’t do it.”

…

“Shit. Who told you!” “Why would you keep that a secret from me, Vegeta that’s not fair, I cried for weeks!” 

Vegeta walked up to Bulma and grabbed her by the shoulders. “Who told you woman! Answer me!” “Kakarot.”

“Dammit. Does anyone else know!” “Well, Cana was next to me when Kakarot told me, well he didn’t exactly say ‘you didn’t blow up the earth’. He told me you didn’t do it, and I figured it out. I doubt she knows what we were talking about.”

His grip on her shoulders loosened, he sighed, “She can’t tell anyone Bulma, make sure of it.” _He said my name_. She smiled. Vegeta looked confused again. “Woman this is serious, why are you smiling?”

“You called me Bulma.” She put her hands over his that we’re still holding her shoulders. “No one can find out. If the wrong people know of this information, there will be severe consequences.” Bulma nodded her head.

“That means no trying to communicate with anyone on earth woman. Signals can be traced, do you understand?” She nodded her head again and he let out a heavy sigh. His grip on her was lose enough for her to wiggle free and wrap her arms around his neck.

“Woman what in the seven hells are you doing!” 

“It’s called a hug, and I like it when you call me Bulma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love hearing from you guys! I do apologize if there are mistakes throughout the chapter. I'll be out of town for a week, so no updating!  
> That doesnt mean I can't write on my down time!
> 
> -StarWookiee
> 
> *Secret is out! Kakarot spoils everything, we still love him though!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving this a try!  
> It has been so long since I've tried to write anything!  
> Comments, critics, and suggestions are always welcomed!


End file.
